Worldz End
by Snow-Angel-Chi
Summary: A hidden past blocked by a microchip. Hitomi disabled to react in her own way she is forcing her way to remember her past and connection to the recent case. Will she ever remember her connection with Van or Dilandau. HXV
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

AN: Hey all this is my first fan fic. Hope you enjoy and help with reviewing. It's important!!! Ah well now with my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. I wish I was related to the person who made it.  
  
*~Chapter 1: Meeting~*  
  
The white clear moon shone brightly above a vacant building in an old part of France in the middle of winter. The air was filled with the bitter bit of Jack Frost and the excitement of a chase long been going on but still fresh as the night. Two figures can be seen running on the tops of buildings rushing full throttle. The reach a stand still, each hiding in the dark separate parts away from each other.  
  
"Come out *huff* and *huff* fight me," A female voice broke threw the cold night air, the voice just as cold ad the wind, monotone and lifeless.  
  
No answer came to her response, just the sound of movement and a figure crossing the light of the moon. The female broke her position from behind a chimney and aimed, but the wind was making her throw off her balance with her hand and the cold was now getting to her. She was used to it but her master would disapprove of her actions. The figure once in the view look down satisfied at his opponent.  
  
Out of know where a cell phones' ring cut the dead silence that had set in after moving. It rang 4 times then it was answered.  
  
"What," asked the female voice. "Have you killed the vampire yet," a male voice rage out deep and monotone but not lifeless. "No," she answered. "Return. You need rest and have a co-op work on this." "No." "Hitomi, it's an order. Return now." She hung up. As she moved the phone from her ear a few strands of her sandy hair fell to her cheek. She had a look in her once used to be emerald eyes that made her look lifeless. This vampire came to close to her trainer, she was given orders to protect him no matter how much she hated him. She always obeyed. She hated the fact they altered her finding the way to make her immortal, this fact was gotten from the experiments done on the vampires. She was the test subject, the first. She moved forward cutting threw with speed. She kept pushing and made it to where he landed. She stopped after having to jump the roof tops. She landed on top of an old factory building. The moon shown bright pushing the shadows back to the corners. There stood in all black the raven haired vampire with his back to her. He let out a deep cold crisp laugh. She stood tall looking at him her gun came up pointing at his head. She started to walk a bit towards him.  
  
The phone rang threw the night air stopping his laugh. She knew he was grinning his evil grin that was hers alone. The phone rang 4 times then was answered.  
  
"What," she asked again. "Return." She groaned and brought her gun down. "Hand the phone to him." She threw the phone and the vampire caught it. "What do you want," the vampire said in a low rude voice, which made him sound pissed in which he might have been. "Follow her. You been called up for an offer and job." "No" "I see your being just as stubborn." The Vampire growled. "Lord Van, we are in need of your services. It's urgent. You are granted protection if you follow. If you agree toss the phone back and I will instruct her not to hurt you." Van growled and threw the phone over him hated orders and looked to his opponent. 'Little lifeless wench.'  
  
She closed the phone and started to walk away her trench coat followed flowing behind her.  
  
"Are you coming," She asked. "Why should I you trashy wench?" "Are you coming," She repeated. He growled and followed. He knew one of the men who were part of the vampire slayers organization. She jumped down to the street where a car was waiting. Van followed but far behind. A man stepped out of the car that was parked it also was back.  
  
"Van." "Lord Van" "Lord.Van, We are in need of help of the vampire race. We are gathering forces it looks like someone played too much with the splicing of genes and took the experiment to far. Now we have something that has Vampire, Werewolf, and a bit of human in it. It looks as if to hunt down and kill some of our members and" "And some of mine I know." "Are you willing to help? We have the Werewolves on our side. We just need he vampires." "And what do the humans have to offer."  
  
The man turned to the sandy hair lifeless looking girl.  
  
"Her?? Her!!" "Yes. it's a little complicated to answer why her. Just don't cross her. We will be giving her orders to protect you lord if necessary. Then again that's all she is good for is to kill. Hitomi in the car."  
  
Van watched as she got in. No emotion flickered, no protest, just response. He questions this in his mind.  
  
"You might be wondering how she listens so well. That I can tell you a little about." Van agreed with the man to help but found him self interested in the lifeless doll.  
  
"H.I.T.O.M.I. High Intelligence Technology Operations Mind Innovator. In other words she has a chip on her neck making sure to give full control over her to the person in charge of her. She was also brain washed of all memories before she had the immortality splicing."  
  
Van looked to the lifeless thing next to him and started to wonder what was the next thing these humans were going to create.  
  
"She dose not like me much and puts on an act of the lifeless doll and to scare off enemies. She is still a normal girl just hides any emotions."  
  
"Don't you remember," Hitomi spoke out loud, "I am just a tool nothing more." She turned her head away from the man looking down.  
  
Van noticed a small tear appear and drop. He hated humans who created others sorrow and indeed this girl had more than a handful.  
  
"What ever you do, Lord Van. Don't recall memories. She will become less and less of the Assassin we made and more of the person who she used to be. From records that's nothing we need he to remember. I am going to leave her in your care when we get to the headquarters. Follow her and you will meet the Leaders."  
  
The car drove on for hours in silence which didn't bother Van just going to this headquarters of Vampire and Werewolves Assassins did not settle him well.  
  
AN: Well what do you think. I know it sounds serious and dull but it will kick up soon enough. Remember this is my first fan fic. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated and I might twist them in here. 


	2. Chapter 2: Teaming up

Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
A phone rang three times before answered.  
  
"Yes.Hmm. Uhmmm. Fine." The phone was hung up. "Looks like you two will be looking in to matters over video phone."  
  
A lap top was pulled out and soon shortly set up. It took awhile for the transmit ion to be set up and get clear. The symbol for human alliance showed up. Van sat waiting not wanting to get this threw and started. He did not want this mission with the group to last long. The symbol disappeared and soon a room filled with dark shadows over a group of people replaced the symbol.  
  
"Welcome Lord Van. We are glad you accepted to help. The conditions and information on this mission are being transmitted. Be sure to look over this it's important you do. We will give you the run threw. One of the dam Scientists from the Federal Government of USA broke stole some information on top secret genetic engineering going on crossing and splicing genes. This matter affects all of us since this creature was spliced with three main species Human, Vampire, and Werewolves. Other factors have been added to this creature that are unknown due to our co-ops being kill before the information reached us. Hitomi will be of great use to you. She is a skilled weapons assassin she is also the first human spliced with some traits of vampires but nothing serious. She is a well built tool. One of her arms is synthetic so if damaged call a man call Dryden for a back up. He is our weapons specialist."  
  
Van was handed the information.  
  
"You will be sent to Costa Rica were this scientist lab was last recorded to be and check out if it is active and to get any clues. Actions will not be taken if it is an active nest. Your partner other partner of the Werewolf race is Draken. Both of you should know about him. The private Tri- hydro is being set up for you. Good Luck."  
  
The symbol appeared shortly afterwards.  
  
"Tri-hydro," Van questioned. "It's a new under water transportation to get you across the ocean in a matter of hours than days," the man closing up the equipment said. "Really," He said flatly with little excitement. "It's a high powered train/ submarine. Built for government usage only," Hitomi continued. "It's beautiful now that it's finished. Looks like a dam cruise boat in side so heavily furnished and polished," Continued the guy.  
  
Van just leaned back and closed his eyes not liking where this is going. About a good hour later he felt the car jerk to a stop. Hitomi and Van both moved out of the car staring at a huge what looked more like a submarine with a knife like stature cause of its shortness and thinness. It was being loaded with crew.  
  
"Your going to have others coming along with you on your journey. You have new cloths you have to change into and prepare for the meeting with your partners. The crew man waiting on a boarding area over there will escort you to your rooms," said Hitomis' former trainer, "Take care of the tool." He looked to Hitomi for Van had turn to listen.  
  
AN: Hey, sorry this is short. I may not update every day just depends on how much I get typed in my time period. 


	3. Chapter 3: Bon Voyage

AN: Thank you all for the reviews. As you can see I tend to post quickly. As you all can tell I have a lot of free time in between classes, at lunch, and during classes. Again thanks for the reviews. BTW sorry this is late.  
  
*~Important notice~* This chapter will hold light cursing in it. Also some graphic details, not sexual. Crime seen wise.  
  
I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
Chapter 3: Bon Voyage  
  
Hitomi pulled out her gun and pointed it at her former trainers' head.  
  
"I should shoot you dead." She cocked the gun both Van and the man looked shocked. She pulled the trigger and nothing happed. "But it would be a waste of a bullet."  
  
She put her gun away and started to walk off. Van smirked at this as he liked her bold thinking. He looked at her former trainer for he looked pissed as all hell for her actions.  
  
"Dam bitch." He said and turns away closing the door. Van felt sorry for the girl but that's all. He seemed to have that problem. There was a feeling of familiarity from this girl. He shook off the feelings about her and thought back to the girl that was similar to her while heading to the boarding plank.  
  
~Warning: This is the graphic part. Just read the last paragraph of the flash back if you can't take it. ~  
  
A new family had moved into one of his feeding grounds near the beach. Van considered them his flock of sheep. He never drank them dry but kept an eye out for his flock. But that week he decided to slip up a bit on watching his flock. The family had an intruder barge in threw the house killing the father who had answered the door leaving the body where it was. The two sisters and mother were sent to the basement while the youngest brother was cut to pieces in his bed.  
  
The man went and killed more dragging all the bodies to the basement. He was living in the house for a bit, as to savor his winnings. I finally came after not seeing the family at all. I smelt the blood from the upstairs and rotting flesh. I traveled down stairs hearing a noise from the living room. I moved towards it stopping seeing the blood trail to the basement door. I noticed he did not smell as the family did and knew instantly he had to be exterminated for killing part of my flock.  
  
A door slammed open and bear feet pitter pattering across the floor. Shortly after another two doors slammed open, sounding like a back porch door and screen door. The intruder heard this and got up coming quickly. I grabbed his neck and broke it, then followed the poor soul who escaped. He followed the stumbling foot prints across the sand. Finally catching up to the figure of a female up ahead. She heard him and turned looking to him scared that he might hurt her to, for all that was there was fear and pain. I saw her hand cover her arm she was covered with her own and others blood. Her arm looked apparently broken beyond belief and infected wounds. She stumbled back as I came near. She soon tripped over her own feet and fell on to the sand wincing with pain. I did not press farther and she got up and ran in the process letting something fall from her neck in to the sand. I picked it up the trinket, it was a small gold locket. I found it surprising she had it on her still and kept it instead of letting the sea take it as its treasure or another to keep it as a souvenir of good luck from treasure hunting.  
  
~An: Not too much I hope on detail, just a light visual to understand what's going on. ~  
  
Van reached the docking plank and followed the crew member to there rooms to change into suitable cloths. Van had a room across from Hitomi which did bother him. Bad enough having her work with him but he did not want her near him at all times. He felt like he was on watch 24/7, which made him uncomfortable. He was about to turn in when he caught something coming towards him.  
  
"LORD VAN," Cried a very happy cat girl barraling down the hall. Hitomi was already in the room when a loud *Thud* came. Hitomi closed the door behind her. "Lord Van I missed you. How come you never came to see me?"  
  
"Well hello to you too Merle." Van laughed.  
  
Hitomi could hear them, and stood listening to Van's rich full laugh. It for some reason want to make him laugh more like that and listen to it calm all the anger in her. The laughter disappeared. Hitomi noticed a teddy bear was placed upon her bed. She smiled losing her cold hearted personality. She knew who it was from, Dryden. He was more like a brother figure to her. He was not aloud to give her gifts when at the building for she was not suppose to have anything at all but guns and the cloths on her back. It felt good not to have a small room with only one color, white. This ship was grand, beautiful and detailed. She looked at the new cloths laied out for her. She was happy for they were not black and were classic not what most teenagers would wear unless they had composed a unique style.  
  
She heard another *Thud* from the hall. She walked to the door after taking her coat off showing a black turtle neck. She walked out into the hall.  
  
"Stop making so much noise." She saw Van still on the floor rubbing his head and the cat girl on one of the crew members who eventually ran off after getting her off him.  
  
"Aw, come on Hitomi lighten up." She turned and looked to the man coming down the hall and was soon having an arm wrapped around her neck.  
  
"Dryden. Please the neck." "Oh yes forgot it was there." "One of these days I am either going to rip it out or have you take it out." "I agree but for now lets leave it in."  
  
Hitomi's personality changed completely from the lifeless doll to this child like teenager talking to an older brother. Van got confused by this, he also got angry for some reason he wanted this attenchen from her.  
  
'What am I thinking attenchion from that little sorry excuse shit of a human.'  
  
"Well what do we have here, the doll and her hippy play mate."  
  
He smirked wanting to piss her off and saw he hit a nerve. This made he happy to see her with anger.  
  
"And you have room to talk." "You, mister, should be careful," said Dryden "Well then I shall call her 'The Tool'."  
  
She went flat with out anger or emotion showing again. Van struck the  
  
"Your no different from the other low life bastards that ordered me around. You rude, discusting, and I forgot to mention" "Hitomi!" "Don't insulte Lord Van." "He has no right to call me that dam name. NO RIGHT! I am tired of being considered just as a dam tool. Who the hell said I wanted to be what I am." "Hitomi, clam down." "Dam it no, Dryden. I am close to ripping this dam chip out of the back of my neck. This is ridiculous being called this. Bad enough" "HITOMI! Enough is enough go to your room and prepare for the meeting. You sir watch it."  
  
She walked back into her room giving Van a glare. Then slamming the door shut. Dryden walked way from him heading back the way he came. Van smirked at glee and walked to his room it always made him happy to upset the humans. Merle followed him but soon sent her to her room to change and get ready. The soon felt the ship start to move out to the sea. He smiled and just said.  
  
"Bon Voyage."  
  
Hey all. Was it good? Hope it was. I will be working on Chapter 4 hope I can get it typed and posted tonight. Later. 


	4. Chapter 4: Deep

Chapter 4: Deep  
  
It was a while before she came out of her room she heard Van's door open and shut and walk off. She got up after he was a good ways down the hall and walked out moving to the meeting hall. She knew the layout of the ship just in case of an emergency and if and intruder was on the ship. She pressed forward and continued to set aside things that were bothering her. One still bothered to pester her. It was the memory of when she woke on the emergency table.  
  
My body ached with pain. I had a major headache it made my head throb with pain. I noticed the white room around me and the white table I was sitting on. I had a paper dress on as if I was dressed for surgery. It was a hospital room but it had some off sets it was not a hospital. A nurse came in and checked my status.  
  
"Where am I?" Her face was a blur to me for the head-ach made it terrible. "You're at Human Alliance." "What? Human Alliance?" "Hush it will be explained later you been threw one hell of a surgery."  
  
I later on grew to know how I became in the organization. It was operation W.C., other wise known as Welfare Case. My past was erased so not to distract me and to give me a new fresh start. I was no quite happy with the fact I had no memory of my mother or father. I soon found out I was altered genetically to help with fighting vampires and werewolves. Also my arm had been change to synthetic since my real one was so badly infected and would never be able to be used. I trained and was given the name the tool by my first trainer. I disliked the name but I had to listen for if I disobeyed the chip implanted in my neck I would be knocked out. It would not allow me to disobey it. Dryden I met shortly after my physical training. He was my weapons specialist. He called me by my name, Hitomi. The first person to call me by my name was him. I accepted him and was only kind to him for he treated me as if I were a person that I was. He was kind and gave me gifts which stayed at his place, for they would not let me keep it. Just burn it. Vampire Hunting and Werewolf hunting is what our organization dose. I chose to specify Vampires. But I know I am part of them cause one of the traits they spliced was immortality and self healing, they had not perfected the self healing very well but it tested that if the humans stamina was increased then the ability would work better and faster. But I was only considered a tool to Human Alliance, which in a way that's all I am.  
  
She was always reminded of this but still had nightmares of things that might have been her life. She was still human and had emotion but no one was there at the Alliance building to calm her and tell her she is fine. She was alone and it seemed she always would. She pulled out her tarot cards, she looked to them when she needed help. She was given these from Dryden for they are believed to have belonged to her. A lot of things that were hers the Alliance had. She guessed to make sure there was no trace of her any where in this world.  
  
One card slipped from her hand and it started to float and a hand grabbed it. She turned to the person. It was none other than Van himself. A spark of anger grew in her.  
  
"Why are you following me?" "You seem to know where you're going." "By the way you can hand the card back." "Its quite interesting card. The lovers." He smirked at her confused face. She snatched it from his hands. Winking her nose even more confused. He liked this it made her look cute. His eyes started to travel her body. He stopped when he noticed she caught the action.  
  
"You find something interesting or are you marking where to bite when you get the chance." "May I ask why you're defensive?" "May I ask why you were so rude earlier?" She had a hurt look in her eyes. "You used a name that you had no right to call me."  
  
Van swallowed down his pride which was wanting to insult her again.  
  
"I.I.I a.am sss.so..sorry." He managed to say.  
  
She was surprised by this and smiled lightly at her victory. Nodded her head lightly.  
  
"Kindness will get you somewhere with me. Respect me will get you all the way."  
  
AN: Sorry this is short. I did not have a lot of time hope you enjoy. Please Review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

Hey All. This is going to be really really really long. I am going over to my friend's house and I won't be back till sometime Sunday afternoon. Hope you guys don't mind. Next week I will try to update often but its exam week so it might be hard. So I will type a lot on Sunday and break it up so I have a chapter for each day for you all. I am happy I got a review today when I got home. They make a difference after a hard day of work. ~.^ So thanks to again to those who review. Now on to the story.  
  
Don't own Esca.  
  
() () =(^.^)=  
  
Chapter 5: Planning  
  
"Will you help me now to find the meeting room?"  
  
"Follow me"  
  
There was a silence that seemed to go on for a while, Van could not help himself. He just wanted to hold her, it was driving him mad threw out the hall that she lightened up on him with the advice. The way this girl seemed to drawl him to her. The way her hair laid on her face, the way she walked so light as if she was on clouds. Just like the night she chased him, he hardly heard her. She was driving him mad, he could not think of anything else.  
  
"Here it is."  
  
Hitomi stopped near the meeting room door and giving him a profile views of her. Van's body seem to reach out and pull her close warping her in his arms, Hitomi went to break from him. He bent down near her ear and whisper.  
  
"Merci, moi un rossignol." She froze hearing him whisper in her ear. It seemed to melt her. She was about to turn to him and ask him what he said to make sure it was not her mind playing tricks on her. (Translation: Thank you, my nightingale.)  
  
He pulled back confused as to why that had come from his mouth. He turned away from her and moved to walk in the room. He caught out the corner of his eyes a faint smile creep around the profile view he had of her and a softer look to her features. He felt his heart skip. She was radiant to him, an angel. He wished to cage her and keep her for him self. He shook the thoughts knowing well that would not happen.  
  
"Ton bienvenu." She started to walk away from him.  
  
"Bonjour!" Came a voice from the opposite side of the hall. A long haired blond man came walking towards them. Hitomi went back to her cold self. Van could of cured, this guy ruined the atmosphere. "Hello." Van said rude and anger hinted in his voice. "Ah, good you speak English." Van walked in to the meeting room in a burst of anger. The blond looked a little confused. But it went just as fast as it came. He two continued to the meeting room. Hitomi noticed a few others and walked in after the blond. The cat girl from earlier barreled down the hall knocking Hitomi over. She was caught by a pair of strong arms. He set her up right walking past her looking out the corner of his eye his hair creating part of a shadow over his eyes. She followed the rest in closing the door behind her. There were a total of 4 others excluding herself. Van, the blond one, Merle the cat girl, and the other mysterious man. Hitomi caught the tension between them and decided to break it.  
  
"I hope both of you don't act like this on the mission." Hitomi walked forward away from the door, not but a second she did a man came bursting him please with his entrance. Hitomi moved away from him and into a corner of the room.  
  
"Well well, two vampires, a scientist, a cat girl, and." the man who came in turned to Hitomi. "And the French governments tool. Other wise know as Somebre Ange de Mort."  
  
"Dark Angel of Death?" The blond questioned. "But I thought they did not go threw with the project."  
  
"Ah but they did. She is it. You know why she is called tool." The blond shook his head. "Cause they made her only for killing us and the dirty vamps she has no other proposes but that."  
  
Hitomi was getting angry they were talking about her. But remained silent looking away from them all.  
  
"Your kind is really sick. If we were not having to work together I would cut that bitch's throat for killing my brother."  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Merle grabbed the enraged Van that slammed his fist on the table. "Lord Van."  
  
"We did not come to talk about others. We came to stop a monster from being set loose. Now do any of you know what this meeting is about?" All of the others but Hitomi shook there head no. "Hitomi do you know?"  
  
"We are to stay in this room and plan out what we are to do and how to split up to work this operation. In the process try and get along. We will be in Costa Rica in the morning and will be examining the abandoned lab. It was very recently occupied by the escaped scientist. We have to find finger prints and anything that can identify him. His records with the company disappeared and no one really knows his face. Once we know who he is we track him, hunt him, kill him and his creation leaving no trace it ever happened."  
  
"Sounds simple" Merle spoke up.  
  
"Not as simple as you think. He knows his fighting tactics. He has other followers which managed to damage me pretty badly. We were able to get a good shot of his creation but the camera was soon damaged beyond repair by them. He has been hidden for a good time now and found a good specimen for his experiments."  
  
"I concur. He has managed to slip by and to my knowledge of the experiment he has been doing it needs a specific blood type and physical attributes to work. It took him a year to find the perfect specimen." The blond said.  
  
"Alright, now that we know more about what the meeting is about and extra information on the mission why don't we introduce ourselves?" Van spoke calmly to the others sitting back down. Hitomi nodded in an agreement. The blond stood.  
  
"I am Allen Schezar. I am a forensic science specialist. I have access to many DNA labs over the world if needed for specific occasions. I am very well known in the world of forensic science." Allen sat down.  
  
"I am Draken. I may seem like a jackass but I am not all that bad. Piss me off and I will get angry. I am a werewolf." The man standing near the door still.  
  
"I am Folken older brother of Van and resigned position of Lord of the Vampires."  
  
"I am Van Fanel, Lord of the Vampires."  
  
Merle shot up. "I am Merle. Lord Van's assistant in some matters." She looked at the werewolf named Draken.  
  
All heads soon turned to Hitomi. She remained silent. She knew all eyes were on her waiting for her to speak up.  
  
"I am Hitomi. I have no last name. My station number is 19586SZ, Classification Weapons specialist against." She paused, before continuing. "Against vampires and werewolves. I am nicked named Somebre Ange de Mort, other wise known as Dark Angel of Death. My job is to kill those who go after the commander. Failure to respond is at 20% chance."  
  
She looked to the others. Van didn't look at her and it hurt for some reason it felt like she was stabbed.  
  
"I strongly suggest not getting attached to me."  
  
She knew this was not going to be an easy mission. She did not move from her spot while the others argued they turned to her and she remained silent. She got tired of the arguments and left. She needed peace from the tension that was bouncing off the scales. She walked back in after a few minutes with an idea.  
  
"That won't work its to messy not only that you can damage evidence." "But perimeters need to be set up. What if they still have people cleaning this place out?"  
  
"Quiet!!" Everyone turned to the annoyed Hitomi. "Why not have some of us split up in to groups. Three can set up a perimeter. The other two stand guard while Allen dose his job. If back up is needed we will have a head set for communication. If other supplies are need I am sure Dryden has them. He is out weapons and tech specialist."  
  
Everyone soaked it in. Most ideas just breaking in beat up and leave. But Allen needed time and nothing messed up or it might become a harder task. The all had fine ways and it would work but information was needed more than trouble. Everyone agreed to her plan and thought it best to leave it at that and get some rest. They all started to pile out Folken alone, Van with Merle handing on his arm, Draken with a threatening glare at Hitomi, and Allen exhausted taking his time. Hitomi waited a while till they left wanting to be alone. Her room was not the place she wanted to go, Van would be near and with her earlier comment it did not set the atmosphere at a good mood. She walked a while around the ship it made her feel better soon wondering back to her room. She closed her eyes and breathed in and then out with heavy heave.  
  
Part of her wanted to see Van part of her wanted to walk away afraid the organization would take him away too. She felt silly she never got attached to someone in such a short time. She liked him when she met him but maintained her cold appearance for she was being watched. She did not know if she believed in love at first sight but she guessed this was it.  
  
Her body turned towards the door to her room grabbing the handle. Something about the way he spoke to her earlier made her want to relax knowing she was safe. She felt safe as if nothing could cause her pain. She had never felt like that. She just wanted to stay like that forever. But forever for her was a just a dream. A distant dream, she mainly had nightmares of horrific events. She was always waking up from them screaming and sweating which soon leads to crying. No one was there to tell her what was going on or to hold her and tell her it's ok. She would sit alone till it passed and cry her self to sleep. She moved turned the knob to open the door.  
  
"About time you came back." Hitomi span around facing a shirtless Van. A few strands of hair fell over her eyes, Van smirked. "I know you warned me but it might be too late of a warning." He moved closer and towered over her eyes traveled to his deep brown-red eyes. She felt herself drown in them. They were endless, a hint of sadness appeared and left and came again shortly leaving again as well. He took his hand and moved the strands away from her eyes.  
  
"Would you mind if we talked?"  
  
She nodded, as he turned to walk back to his room and she followed stopping near the door. Vampires were seductive creatures, then she began to worry. He turned to her and smiled as if knew what she was thinking.  
  
"I am not planning to hurt you. Just talk, now please come in."  
  
An: Well there if your long chapter I promised I hope you enjoy. I will post a small one tomorrow if possible if not then that's leaves me to write a long one Sunday. Hope you all have a great week-end. I hope you like the little cliff hanger. 


	6. Chapter 6: Recall

Chapter 6: Recall  
  
Hitomi followed Van in his room. She did not know what possessed her to. He went over to a couch in a living room area of his room. Hitomi guessed the rooms the others were in were bigger. She was wondering if they were going to put her in a white room again just like at the Alliance Headquarters. She expected to be on a lower level put in a white room with white bed, just like an insane asylum except it was so she would get used to being in solitude and rule out emotions.  
  
"Why don't you have a seat?" He motioned with his hand. "No, I am fine." He shook his head with a slight smirk. "Are you going to be stubborn or do you want me to put you in it my self?"  
  
Hitomi lightly smiled. "Stubborn I guess. Besides I have gotten used to standing." "Is that so, may I ask you something? Why do you tend to be so cold to others?"  
  
She sighed and looked away from him. "Its not like I want to be like this. I have a chip implanted in me I have little control over my emotions, it mainly allows anything that keeps me distant from others and focused on my job. I am not allowed much of anything with it in. Dryden is afraid to take it out, I can tell. He always declines to take it out he also gives me this scared look when I mention it to him. He is afraid I will return to what ever state I was before I had it in. I am not allowed to know who I was before. Lots of things make me what I am because of this chip. This thing make me live for and only for the company and missions."  
  
She pulled her hair to the side giving Van a clear view of the chip implanted in her neck. It was a little black box on her neck with noticeable metal going in to her neck. Van closed his eyes after seeing and hearing her.  
  
"Sad life. What's sadder is the things they did to you?" He got up moving closer to her as she mover her hair back over the chip, and as she turned her head to him. He cuffed her chin in his hand so that he can bring her to look at his eyes. She was looking at his lips not wanting to meet his eyes.  
  
"Higher." Her eyes moved up a little. "Higher, Hitomi." She met his eyes and could not break from his gaze. Some where in her mind she knew him, those same eyes. She had an instant impact of images run threw her head and she pulled back. He caught the fear in her eyes and pulled her near him. "What did you see?" She was silent. "What did you see, Hitmoi." She took a quivering deep breath. "I saw.I saw you and few other images pass quickly." "Where was I, Hitomi?" "You look.looked to hel...help me." Van instantly knew who she was. She was Hitomi Kanzaki of the Kanzaki home, one of the most terrible murders ever to happen in the past 5 years. Van knew why Dryden was scared to pull the chip out, for the fear she would remember everything and be traumatized over again.  
  
Van just held on to her tightly. He felt bad for Hitomi but felt a deep feeling that had long been dormant. He wanted her and to protect her, it still made him feel awkward. But that was not stopping him form. "Mon rossignol, je vous protégerai tu." (Translation: My nightingale, I will protect you.) Van pulled her away from him and tilted her head up once more to him. Tears were in her eyes but he knew well she would not let them fall. "Mon rossignol, je vous aiderai et vous laisse être libre une fois de plus. Votre douleur sera allée cette fois. " (Translation: My nightingale, I will help you and let you be free once more. Your pain will be gone this time.) He never believed in love in first sight. But desteiny was another issue which he did believe. Desteiny brought him to follow and try to help her. He kept an eye out for her when she was in the hospital till one day she was gone like a she was never there. He slowly forgot the face but not completely the memory. He kept by her side, Merle staied with him cause he was her only family since she was little when they spliced her too. He helped her become better and a hunter and fend for her self. Van soon broke on and off from her side. It just so happened Van could not break from Hitomi. Till it look like she died and he had assumed that.  
  
Hitomi looked at him she knew him but something was not right the other pictures scared her they mixed with the helping Van. "I have to go." Hitomi knew the side affects of disobeying orders and memory recall. Van let go getting angry, and turned away so that his back was facing her. "Hitomi." Hitomi looked to him. "Never mind. Just get out." She was confused but did as he said. The images kept coming rushing like a horror movie. She ran out covering her mouth. She stumbled threw the halls as she did the others came from their rooms to see what was up. Van walked out angered and aggravated. Dryden came out grabbing Hitomi. "HITOMI!!! DAM IT WHO THE HELL." Dryden stopped yelling at the others as Hitomi started coughing blood. Dryden ran into his room and called a team over. They rushed her to the hospital room. Van saw them take Hitomi and became worried. A very pissed off Dryden walked over. "Who forced her to remember or make her go against orders?" Everyone looked around, while Van leaned against the wall angry for not listening to her former trainer. "When I find out who done this to her, I will personally come after you." He walked off rushing. Van started to follow but not as fast, Merle tried to talk him out of it.  
  
"Lord Van don't bother with her she will be fine." Van turned to Merle. "Did I just walk away from you when you were abandoned." "No but ." "Then please understand I won't abandon a team member who is in need. We joined to help each other in need and right now Hitomi is in need."  
  
Van broke from Merle's grip. She was a bit shocked. Van normally never spoke about others or cared much about them unless it can to her. Van was kind inside but hid it. Once in a while he was nice but. This was new, he hated humans now he was being friendly cause he is being forced into this mission a bit.  
  
Van continued not faltering from his path. His mind raced with worry, anger, and pain.  
  
So so so so sorry I am late with this. Exams!!!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Help me it's a pain. Cramming and having to do make up work and this is hard. Oh well that's what happens when your sick. Well enjoy I will be able to make a longer one tomorrow. 


	7. Chapter 7: Anger Arousing

I can't believe I am on chapter seven so quickly. I am planning to make many chapters of this fan fic. The pages will be getting longer now that school is almost out. Wednesday I will be writing an extra long fan fic since I have a half day. *Jumps up and down happy* ^.^ This is great I can't wait. I love to type and make up stories. Having no home work helps.  
  
Chapter 7: Anger Arousing  
  
The nurses injected her with medication to calm down her body and to let it rest and put her heal her self. When she awoke she would be injected with copied blood cells, cloned blood. Her mind raced then went blank to Van's image, standing on the beach moving to help her with a worried look. It would be a long time till she woke but at times it was great to fall asleep and feel as if never to be woken.  
  
He kept walking till he saw Dryden looking threw a window, Dryden noticed Van and did not look at him. "Why? I would love to remove that chip, but I am afraid she will go back to the way she was before in Nicoma. Too send her back to half dead half alive state would hurt me, just seeing the face I saw when they first brought her to me. Her acting was never good on being fully lifeless, but was close to it."  
  
Van walked next to him. "Maybe its better to try to help her with out the chip. She can't be much with it."  
  
"Yes but that chance of losing her is great in my mind." "You must really care." "She has been like family and has grown on me. I spoil her and treat her like a normal teenager." He sighed and turned himself facing away from the window. "How do you think she feels with that thing in her? Controlled? Dead? Think about it. Would you want to be in her situation, not even asked if she wanted this?" Van hit a point that Dryden tried hard to brush off. "You're right but.if I do this right she will be fine..do this wrong and it's no more. She may have immortality of a vampire, but she will have no soul. Vampires are said to not have one but they do. They are very much like humans just many of what we call diseases mutated and kept a person living which they passed on this to other and it be came a virus."  
  
Van could not argue with that. Some of the Elders would. It explained how Van came to be. There bodies system was not shut down but sleeping in a way. Blood flowed but need to be replenished because of the Anemia mutation disease they carried, as the humans said.  
  
"Why not try?" Van looked to Dryden. "It would make her happier to know she has people who care for her now after the dramatic event, that she can show feelings back too."  
  
Van looked at Hitomi's sleeping body. Dryden looked to Van, Dryden never thought of that. He only thought of what if she went back to her state but if she knew she had other that cared maybe that would help keep her from going in to depression. Dryden looked to the sleeping Hitomi as well.  
  
"But the question is who else would be able to help. Would you?" "I am but a vampire, I hate humans but I don't see nothing wrong in helping. She may return the deed." Dryden nodded as if to agree to this. He moved away then turned back to Van. "Get some rest. I will think about removing it as soon as I feel its ok. This time Van no memory recalls. It tends to hurt her more if it pulses threw her mind." Dryden walked off the opposite route to his room. Van continued to stair at Hitomi. He walked to the door to the room and opened it. He walked over to Hitomi and bent over near her ear and whispered.  
  
"Je suis rossignol désolé, puits de sommeil." (Translation: I am sorry nightingale, sleep well.)  
  
He started to move away from her when she mumbled something.  
  
"Ne me laissez pas." (Translation: Don't leave me.)  
  
He looked down at her with a light soft smile. She had grabbed one of his lingering hands near the bed and was lightly holding it. He moved down near her ear once more.  
  
"Je jamais volonté."(Translation: I never will.)  
  
She let go of his hand and he pulled up a chair and sat down in it to rest and wait for her. He did not care at the moment how she drew him to her or anything else. He felt at peace and wanted it to stay that way. He knew he would never leave this peace of the heart, and love as it would seem. He found him self loving a person.  
  
Hours passed until she woke. She started to sit up and brought her hand to her head for it ached like no tomorrow. She adjusted to the light and turned to see a sleeping Van. She almost fell out of the bed with surprise.  
  
"Did not expect me did you?" "No."  
  
He looked at her and smiled fully and got up moving to her.  
  
"I am glad someone is feeling better." "Partly."  
  
He brushed her hair out of her face and moved to her forehead and kissed it. Again this too shocked Hitomi. Someone who seemed to like her one minute dislike her the next, now seemed to be driving her insane. She felt then hated just like him. This was enough to make her head hurt even more. But she felt at peace with him calm and free. Part of her, that was the chip, was telling her to void this he will kill you later. But her heart said other. She looked into his eyes as if to find her answer. His was filled with questions as well similar to hers. Then again he was fighting his demons as well.  
  
Van kept being confused by his actions. He was doing them with out thinking, saying things with out thinking. His pride was telling him this was a mistake to let others in. They hurt you in the end. Some where else in side him said other. But his pride took over with vengeance. Hitomi caught the sudden change and pulled back a bit.  
  
"Now that your feeling better you should get ready I don't want you slacking on me just cause of last night. We are nearing Costa Rica. Just cause I am being nice here and there dose not mean I will be easy on you. So either get it or get out of my way."  
  
Hitomi hated his sudden changes, but did not care to argue.  
  
"Yes sir. Now will your lord ship please leave me alone if you're going to bark at me, if you don't see I am in here for something you did." "Don't blame me for your problems. For I am not part of your problem." "Please I am not in the mood to fight. If you're wanting to do that pick it with someone else. Mater of fact why not just not bother being near me?" "Fine, you can be paired up with the dam Werewolf." He walked down the hall away from her room. She was now in away regretting what she said but did not care to much now. She felt the ship stop and started for her room, after checking in with the nurse. Hitomi knew things just got a little harder.  
  
Sorry to end it some what short but I have exams and its late. See you all tomorrow. Bonnie Day! 


	8. Chapter 8: Cat and mouse

AN: So so so happy. Yes no more school for a while. Wahoo. I am happy for those who reviewed. Thanks for the support. Some may hate me for this chapter. Plz don't.  
  
Chapter 8: Cat and mouse  
  
Hitomi departed the ship moving away from everyone she wore her trench coat. She did not feel like hanging around near Van at all.  
  
"I will meet you there." Hitomi spoke walking away.  
  
"Wait, Aren't we suppose to work together on this?" Allen started walking over to her.  
  
"My choice is to meet you there I will be doing extra research on the place and survey it. I will contact Dryden later on it you all will be heading to a near by hotel and Dryden will contact you later with my report."  
  
"But."  
  
"No one is to come with me or follow."  
  
She walked off before the others could try and get more out of her. Van had kept his mind on Merle. Hitomi got a hold of a motorcycle as her means of transportation. She started up, Allen looked over his shoulder a little concerned for her.  
  
"Come on Mister Scientist. We have our work to do." Draken hurried Allen into the car. He nodded but found it might have been better if someone did follow.  
  
"Why don't someone follow her? Van?"  
  
"No."  
  
Allen sighed. "You all are hopeless. Not one concern."  
  
Van looked at him with a glare. "She was made for this let her be her governments tool."  
  
Hitomi went flying down the roads to the lab. She was on a sports bike her trench coat flowed behind her, music played on the bikes system. The bike as well was given to Hitomi as a gift from Dryden for one of her other missions. But she used it more often. He look was back to being lifeless as before. She reached the lab in a hours time. She went to investigate the place. It looked deserted but something was not right, a presences still lingered. She was unsettled by this. She pulled out her phone to Dryden. The phone rang 4 times.  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
"The place is deserted but I believe there is something still here. It feels like I am being watched. I am going to check some more."  
  
"Pull out Hitomi." "Give me a bit longer Dryden I need to check to see if there is someone or thing here."  
  
She hung up as she heard him suck in breath to speak and argue with her. She moved to the place where she felt it most. She was caught off guard by an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covering her mouth. A cynical male voice entered her ear.  
  
"They sent me a toy. One I might like."  
  
He breathed in and laughed in her ear. She did not need the chip to tell her get to get out. But he seemed to tighten his grip around her waist.  
  
"Don't leave now I want to play some before your friends come. Cat and mouse. You be the mouse and I will be the cat. Go for help I kill them. So don't speak to the others about this. I can hear your thoughts." He let go of her pulling away. She turned as soon as he did, she found nothing but a black feather on the ground, she picked up the feather. "The game starts as soon as you leave. I will be watching."  
  
Hitomi was not liking her decision she made. The scientists creation was loose. As stories go the scientist will try and control his creation but looses control and dies. She figured that's why the place was deserted. She had no choice but to accept his game. The scientist added a few other things to his creation, which was not good. She walked out of the place. She looked back feeling a shiver go down her back. She was not coming back to the place. The phone rang once more, 1.2.3.4.5.6 times till she picked it up.  
  
"Hello." She said with a bit of quiver in her voice. "Hitomi, are you ok?" Dryden became worried. Hitomi recovered from the quiver. "Fine, just cold. Sorry every thing is fine here. Returning to the hotel."  
  
She got back on the bike, looking at the feather once more then putting it away. She started the bike up and turned the music off making her way to the hotel she was directed to go to. Once she got there she wanted to be locked away in her room. She got back in no time everyone was in the lobby when she walked in it seemed as if to be waiting for you.  
  
"Welcome back Hito." Allen said with a little bit of pep to his voice. She nodded. "Do you have the keys to the room?" "Yes, hears yours." She hesitated on wanting to be alone now. "Hitomi, are you ok?" Allen said looking at her. "Yea. Fine." "You're a terrible liar." Van spoke to her. "Shut up Van. Don't push me again." "Then tell us. What's wrong?" He glared at her. She glared back but it was filled with worry she could not hide. "You need." "I to not tell you anything. Let it die. For once leave it and drop it Van. Pick on someone who gives a shit."  
  
Van was shocked and backed off and saw a spark of anger grow.  
  
"Dryden should give you info on tonight's mission Allen. Mean till then pair us up and we will got to Dryden's shop and gear up."  
  
"Well if I pair you up, then you and Van work together and Merle and Draken." Hitomi did not look to Van.  
  
"Stay out of my way Van. Cross me, you will regret it." She started to walk off.  
  
"Hitomi." Van spoke in a firm voice building. She kept walking, he got up and followed. "Hitomi!" She opened her door he reached it and held it open.  
  
"Stop it." He snapped at her. "You would be wise to stay away from me, Van. I don't want you to be hurt."  
  
Van grabbed her wrist and she turned to him.  
  
"Hitomi." He said it this time with concern, he couldn't take the aggressive side it tended to beat him up inside that she wanted nothing with him.  
  
"Rossignol, svp." He pleaded. (Translation: Nightingale, please.)  
  
He was pleading which was now bothering her, she pulled away pushing him away closing the door in his face. This was not what she needed. She heard him storm off.  
  
"So you push others away. Mmm you want this solo."  
  
"Can it."  
  
"I will be waiting for you to come back."  
  
She switched back to being cold and lifeless this time it was for real. Van felt this and was disturbed by this and was not pleased. Something was up and it was not to his liking. This was caused by something and he was going to find out what. Time soon came for them to get ready to go Hitomi was ready to go. No speaking and sending bad vibes to everyone. Van was most concerned. He made her stay by him. She said nothing and accepted. She got on her bike with Van behind her while others got in the car driving to Dryden's equipment shop.  
  
Everyone grabbed what they thought they needed. Hitomi loaded two guns, one with silver and the other with light bullets. She went over and put a few daggers in her boot. Then grabbed a katana strapping it to her back. The others wondered why she was packing so much. She had many extra bullets.  
  
"What's with all that dam ammo?" Draken asked. "Thought you said no one was there." "If I would you I would be more prepared. I believe it's not abandoned and the scientist is dead. It looked more to be a struggle."  
  
The others looked at her and started packing more. Van figured now what was wrong after that much was said. He was now going to keep a very close eye on her.  
  
To be continued.. 


	9. Chapter 9: Awakening

Hey all. Sorry this is late I have been busy. Lots of stuff has been popping up me sorry I been also trying to think how I am going to end this. I am planning a part 2 of this so I have to be careful.  
  
Note:  
  
I am sorry for the long delay in this chapter I having a writers block and I am having to spend time with my family do forgive me for the late posting. I try to post twice a week. Pardon for the any problems.  
  
Chapter 9: Awakening  
  
Hitomi felt something pull within herself something dormant and forgotten was coming forth. Something was to awaken with in her but when and what was unknown to her. She looked at the others around the room. It seemed as if time slowed down as if she was going to see them for the last time with an ending. Not and ending of death but of something else she knew of this. She looked unknowingly at them all, she wanted to try something on her own. There was something she wanted to know this cat and mouse game started but till she thought about it, there seemed to be a hidden meaning underneath it. As if the roles were to change on him. She steeped to walk out with Van following.  
  
"This time, stick with Allen. There is a matter I need to handle on my own." She walked out of the way of everyone, Van followed turning her around to face him. "My dear, Hitomi. My dear nightingale. Be safe." He placed a hand on her check. "My plans never include failure. But I am beginning to think about a part of me missing before a tragic event that must be reviled. Now is the time Van. You showed me part of a tragedy but there is something else missing before that I feel it."  
  
Van fell silent to her words he was not confused by them they were profound and he wondered to this event she was talking about.  
  
"I am playing a game with something and I want you to watch Allen I will have a head set on keep one on you and the others at all times. If something should happen. This challenge was issued to me. I believe that this should prove to be an interesting history lesson." She turned and walked away from Van. Heading out for the lab. 'I am coming so be prepared.' She spoke to thing from before. She headed out ahead of all of them.  
  
She road on till she reached the lab not stopping. She went the long way from the weapon house. She wanted it dark when she got there. Everyone would be a head of her but it did not matter she wanted to be hidden when working. She wanted to kill this thing on her own. She felt obligated to do this even though the rules were no help. She made it there in the pitch black and turned the motor off. She hopped off. Walking to the building pulling out her guns and getting them ready. She moved to the door pushing threw the halls to the same room where she meet the thing from earlier, She re-found it following a close to the same path from earlier. She moved swiftly and opened the doors to a figure standing in the moon light, its black wings stretched out. Her frame became cold she aimed one gun at him.  
  
"Ah you're here." He turned with a look of a psychotic killer. His white hair shown brightly in the moonlight. She remained in her lifeless standings. "You look as if to play my dear Hitomi. It looks to me as if the vampire friend of yours wishes to stop you. But I want my fun with you." He snapped his fingers making two shadows move rapidly to him. Hitomi did not like the situation. "Why don't you play with my half brothers a bit? I am sure they would love playing with you on my behalf." Two Guys about her age stepped out of the dark corners near her. Each had one black wing, and had differences. She guessed one was vampire one was werewolves. "Thank you Dillandau. This shall be most pleasing." "Yes may we play with the other female that is here as well?" "No." Dillandau's looks harden. "You are to scare not harm. Especially do not harm Hitomi." "Then what's the fun with out harm." The one to the left walked closer to her making his nails grow longer. "Heerku, Restrain. You will have your fun with the others. In fact I change my mind kill the others and leave Hitomi to me." Hitomi went a little wide eyed, she moved back bring her guns up to there chests. "You go after them I will follow." Both the men with one wing smiled and moved near each other and merged together. Hitomi was now panicking, and scared. She started running to tell the others. "Bring her back to me." The once two men now stand as one combined man with two wings terrible long fangs and nails. He went after Hitomi with great speed. She was running a good bit ahead of him but he was catching up greatly. He to reach out almost grabbing, her instead gashing her back up. She knew healing time was not great, in fact it took time and using her energy to run would make it a slower process. She fumbled to get the headset out. She finally got it on and turned it on. "VAN!" She yelled. "Hitomi! What's wrong? Where are you?" "Never mind that get out of the building. NOW!!" Van growled. "Van! Don't growl at me. I will have one huge talk with you later if you don't listin. Right now I got a perverted monster behind me.after me and it would be good to get out cause this thing knows the lab better than you. Plus I would rather have you safe than harmed, get it? Don't make me come after you if you don't listen?" "Fine." "One other thing," her voice lightened, "Van, I." The head set was cut off and fell to the ground. Gun shots could be heard and something scream, it was enough for Van to rip the headset off. It was high pitch worse than someone dragging their nails across the chalk board. He hurried everyone out. Hitomi reloaded. The thing was still moving she was surprised. She took off for outside the monster got up moving slower this time but still picking up speed as he healed. She turned the corner and saw a door to the out side and found it looked, she started shooting the lock. It finally broke she about made it till they split into two and one grabbed her. "Zeroku Take her to Dillandau." Hitomi involuntarily started to cry, She thrashed in the guy's arms trying to break free, he had a strong grip around her he was making sure she could not grab her guns or break free. "Calm down or I will have to make you." He stood with her in his arms while his other half went after the others. "It's a shame that we can't play with you. You look much more.entertaining." He breathed on her neck, then breathed in her sent. "Lovely sent you have. I see why Dillandau wants you and you must have something he wants." "If you tell your other half to leave them alone I will go to Dillandau other wise I protest and kick you and break free." He groaned and agreed. She started walking to Dillandau knowing if she went back she would have her friends in danger. She paused for a moment. 'Friends? What am I thinking? Hell they would leave me in a heart beat.'  
  
She went and opened the doors to the room she was not in long ago. She stood looking at a very crossed man. He stood as where he was from before on the other side of the room. "What do you want?" "You to remember." She looked at him very sternly. "You try and you would slowly kill me, I may have immortality but then again I turn into a corps." "Not if I remove the chip." She reached to the back of the neck covering it. "All I have to do is this." He moved his left hand up turning his palm up and she felt the pain from it slowly moving out of her neck. She screamed out in pain. His hand raised till it was out and called it to himself. She dropped to her knees. Her hands hit the ground to hold her self up. It was like a flood of memories and she was drowning in them. She remembered mainly the tragedy. Dillandau smiled his eyes held some of the moons gleam, which made his eyes look more cynical than were before. He brought the metal wires to his mouth licking the blood from them. "Still sweet as every I see my dear Hitomi." She managed to sit up she stared blankly at him. "Remember now Hitomi." "Di.Dillandau" "Come my dear Hitomi." "Where am I? Are we going back to the lab?" She looked like a child. (An: Yes he likes her, he has a thing for Hitomi in this fan fic.) "Hush Hitomi. Rest." He spoke lighter to her in a caring voice. She did as he said and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
Dillandau moved out of the room to where the others were. He saw the one she cared for and smiled. He spoke to Van with a bit of bragging to his voice. "Hello Van." Van looked over seeing him with Hitomi. Van became in-ragged and was held back by both Draken and Allen. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" "Van calm down." Allen said loosing grip as Van thrashed to break free from the two holding him. "Removed the chip that was blocking her memories that's all. After all she never wanted to be what she was. To bad she might not remember you, the chip when removed tends to lap the recent memories.Meaning she dose not even know she cared for you." He said smirking and with an even more bragging tone to it. Hitomi moaned in her sleep and Dillandau looked to her then back to Van. "It's time I should leave. I don't need her waking up. Boys take care of them. This time do as you wish." Dillandau turned and Started to fly off. "HITOMI!!" Van screamed he fell to his knees as if broken, the others let go of him. Something in Van snapped Merle felt it and jumped back she became scared. Van's eyes turned a terrible blood read cynical and psychotic as well. He looked up the two guys smirked at each other finding it funny he was going to try against them. Van stood up looking more like an in-ragged animal than anything else. His fangs became extremely long. His hair in a way stood on end. "Thus the Lord of the Dammed once more awakens." Draken looked on a bit fearing. "To this we should all be afraid as great blood shed will come, it will continue till he gets what he wants."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Chapter 10: The Search  
  
Van: My Dear Hitomi. Being ripped apart so early in the start. If only. Cutie: *hits him* We are not suppose to do the foreshadowing thing here. Van: I was hoping to do some emotional thing here. Cutie: But how am I going to hold the suspence when your going to ruin it. *Flams burn in background* Holding information till the next chapter makes it more interesting and makes others want to read. Van: You need a life. Draken: I second that. Allen: She has a point though. *gets hit with a paper fan by both Van and Draken into the stars. Cutie: Hey my only appreciator!!! *Sighs* He will have to come down soon. Till then, I know it seems weird having Dillandau liking Hitomi but it will be explained and more in Chapter 10: The Search. Van: Yes it is very strange he likes her. Since he is a little Psycho fruit cake. ALSO, you better explain bad enough you have to make Hitomi dislike me now taken away. Cutie: Oh hush you know I make everything complicated and some how you will be part of her former life. Besides it leaves my readers coming back to figure out what else is missing. Well say later. *Silence and cutie sighs* Fine. Later. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Search

Cutie: Do to a Reviewer I am coming back and finishing this. Fan Fic. A lot of people complained that is were like Night Angel but I was going for a different spin off yea similar but way different spin off. I re-read it and I am ashamed of all the grammar mistakes and unfinished thoughts. blushes from being embarrassed Van: Sweet Jesus child you haven't updated in lord knows how long. Cutie: Yea... yea, I know it's been a while. I just had one hell of a summer. But I am back and fired up. I mean dude I had to re-think everything back up. Allen: No excuse. Cutie: HEY!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BEING ON MY SIDE!!!! Van: He got smart. Cutie: hits Van with a frying pan Oh well back to the fic Van: turns in to a little star in the sky Allen: Ok. Back on your side.  
  
Don't own Esca.  
  
Chapter 10: The Search  
  
Van's anger raged on with in him, a war raged with in him. He felt every inch of him awaken, he felt his cold blood boil. Two wings ripped from his close back, tearing his shirt from him. The ground around him moved around him, the dust from the ground swirled as his wings stretched straight from his back. Everything started to settle and a slight silence over came of the area. Van stood up straight looking at the beast. His eyes glistened with blood red diamonds. He smirked a crooked smile. He laughed twisted sick laugh, it filled his throat growing louder till it reached his lips. His fangs were longer. He tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Ah what fun," He spoke cynical and deep, "I been craving some fun for a while. Van keeps me locked up so much I never get to have my way."  
  
Van stretched out left arm, the veins with in his hands began to pulse violently as metal sword started to come from his palm. Allen, Merle, and Draken watched the newly transformed Van. No one dared move or make their presence known to him, afraid he would come after them. Merle watched horrified she started to move her feet to run to Van, Draken held her back.  
  
"Lord Van," Merle slowly spoke.  
  
Draken shook his head, "It's best if he takes care of them instead of him helping them."  
  
Van stood in front of the two one winged men. They both smirked happily at Van, pondering how the events would go. Van stood smiling his crooked smile just watching content at the two, Van gripped the sword as the hilt came to his hand. Blood drenched the blade, he brought it to his mouth and licked the blood off a small area of the blade. Van moved his blade to attack stance waiting for his dance of furry to start. The creatures merged and formed its self again.  
  
"Lets dance," Van said in an excited way.  
  
Dillandau did not leave far from the battlement. He had more defenses at this little broken down lab. Hitomi began to cry and shiver from the cold sweat. She was restless in his arms, it was a bit almost impossible for him to carry her.  
  
Dillandau look disgusted with this, "Why must they fuck with things father than they should?!"  
  
He had laid her on the table while he stood over her by her side. He turned and shoved one of the small little metal surgeon tables over making the knives and needle fall everywhere. He gained a cynical look with in his eyes again, his white hair casting a shadow over his eyes. He brought his hands the hair to push it back making his eyes visible threw the spaces between his figures. He was hunched over. He threw his head back and yelled letting his hands fall to his side.  
  
"WHY DO THEY FUCK WITH WHAT THEY DON'T KNOW?"  
  
He pulled the chip that he had removed from her out. Examined it while turning to Hitomi, he sat her up and placed it back in slowly so as to not cause much discomfort. Hitomi whimpered a bit from the slow process of it being put back into her, as soon as it was in her again she blacked out again.  
  
"I will be back for you...my Hitomi...No one shall have you...You will remember and I will kill Van."  
  
He picked her up and moved back to the room in which he had first made his presence known to her. He turned to where the battle was and gave a cold hard gaze. Fierce pounding of a large creature came running towards the room, another shortly followed behind. Dillandau looked once more at the limp girl upon the floor then faded into the shadows. The pounding foot steps disappeared at the door, the other still continued to look and came into the door way. Van stood breathing deeply as blood trickled down from some of his wounds. He saw a creature in the darkness he ran towards it hollering. His sword scrapping the ground, closer and closer he came he raised his sword off the ground and raised it coming down on it. The creature dispersed as his sword neared and his sword landed into Hitomi's shoulder. Her blood went across his face. He breathed in, out, in, out, his eyes faded to their normal color. As his anger went he realized more and more what he had done. He removed the sword and threw it off to the side. He dropped to his knees and picked her up and pulled her close to him. His grip on her tightened, as if to never let her go.  
  
"Mon rossignol... Hitomi..."  
  
Hitomi groaned as he held her.  
  
"Get off me, you dam dirty vampire."  
  
She pulled back from him, but was having trouble moving away from him. His was starting to hurt her.  
  
"Your hurting me...Let go!!"  
  
Van loosened his grip on her a bit, she groaned a bit and shoved him away and felt pain from her arm as she moved away to stand. She looked at her arm and shook her head with disgust. She looked at him with a blank expression. She gave him a long hard cold stare it was as if she never knew him.  
  
"You disobeyed me..." She glanced at the wound then to the sword. "Then you attacked me."  
  
She touched the wound and looked at the blood, it was the only thing that reflected in her clouded eyes. She balled her hands into a fist looking back to him.  
  
"I knew it was a bad idea to work with a dam vampire! I KNEW It!"  
  
"Hitomi"  
  
"CAN IT!"  
  
"HITOMI"  
  
She had moved her hand to the sword strapped to her back and pulled it out of its sheath. She looked at him angered, infuriated beyond any point. Her hands were shaking from feeling all the anger building with in her, with this anger brought the sickness of memories that came flooding in. She stumbled backwards a bit moving farther and farther into the shadows.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Van stood up confused and started to move towards her. Draken came running into the room, he noticed the blood on Van and the blood on upon the floor it leaded to the shadows. He grabbed Van's shoulder and started to drag him out, Van thrashed a bit in his arms.  
  
"Dear god man what did you do?" He said with a quivering voice.  
  
Van glanced at Draken, it was as if the man before him had turned white as sheet. Van stopped thrashing and started to go with Draken.  
  
"Angel of Death..." The only words that came from Draken.  
  
Van glanced at the man pondering on these words. Draken pulled out the communicator and placed it upon his ear.  
  
"Dryden, Hitomi became the Angel of Death again. What do we do?"  
  
"How did that happen...Just wait for me I am coming..."  
  
"No time for that it looks like your Vampire here stabbed her and triggered something. To many things went wrong. We are going back to the hotel. Over and out"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hey all sorry this is short but I am still at a bit of a struggle I just picked this up after just kind of trashing it due to so many complaints about things. I hope others will like this and enjoy. Later. 


	11. Chapter 11: Forgotten Memories

Sorry its late!!!! ; I been working furiously and hard as hell at school and had it written out. I hope you don't find it terrible.  
Don't own Esca……

Chapter 11: Forgotten Memories

Draken ran quickly threw the halls searching furiously for the way they came. Van just followed being dragged behind.

"Help me find a way out, VAN!!!" Draken yelled at Van.

Noises seemed to come closer as they re-entered the hall again. Little metal pans clashed to the ground like thunder echoing from out of the black hole which surrounded them. Draken searched franticly around him angry and scared out of his mind. Van stood in though deep thought, he went to far. Out of the darkness shadows were moving.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DOOR?!?!?!" Draken began to panic not wanting to be in the same room as Van.

Draken ran up to a door……

"Van………..Van……Van wake up."

Van slowly opened his eyes to a clear sky filled with sailing clouds floating by on a spring day. The air cold and fresh against his cheek. He could feel the air…..The smells were incredible….

"Your finally awake."

He moved his arm to cover his eyes thinking he was going to die. He was in the sun? Is wasn't burning him? He stopped to think about what was going on he felt the urge to movie. The grass was firmly in the ground and felt soft. The rustle of grass with the wind created its own symphony. It was not tall but simply high enough to ruff against each other and create its sound. He breathed in smelling lavender and peppermint.  
Two blue eyes came in to view above him gazing softly down upon him. The trees were not to far from him he saw something move and then someone slipping away from him, he had lost a comfortable warmth. He turned to see who it was, but come to find himself staring at a girl in a small white dress running bear foot. The dress looked like a simple southern dress laced in white. Lavender flowers entangled in her hair as a design.  
The surrounding around him darkened as he watched her small form run. She glowed a light white color and laughed a soft sweet laugh like luke warm honey. He watched in aw of it all, as he did he started to run after her in to the darkness.

"Come BACK…..DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" He yelled tripping and falling.

"Van…..Van!!"

Van opened his eyes looking at a glowing figure. He squinted his eyes trying to adjust to the glow around the figure.

"Hitomi?" "Van….Help me remember….You must remember too…." "Hitomi…is that you?"

His eyes started to adjust, soft blue eyes glistened down upon his face. Van reached up to tough Hitomi's face. A hand stopped him bringing it close to her heart. He wished never to let go, her pulse mesmerized him, the warmth sent shivers of pleasure threw him. He gripped tighter fearing to let go.

"Be careful….Remember Van…Remember please." "Remember what?!"

A black object came into view on Hitomi's forehead with a clacking sound. The hammer was pulled back on Draken's handgun.

"Back away from him….or I'll shoot ye dead."

Van felt her hand let go of his as she pulled away from him, van felt anger begin to rage up inside. He did not let it out. Van sat up quickly from laying on the ground his head had been in Hitomi's lap. He glared at Draken but then turned seeing white feathers float with her.

"Draken I am not you enemy." "SHUT UP YOU BITCH!!!! You said that when you were holding my brothers bloody corps." "He was already dead." "Go to hell…"

He pulled the trigger the bullet sliding out of the chamber, twisting threw the air. Hitomi stood waiting for the bullet. Van looked a bit shocked and started to moved to push her out of the way. She had her eyes closed for a moment.

"No."

She snapped her eyes open as the word was said. She sent a shock threw the room making the bullet fly back a little dropping, causing Van and Dranken to fly back a little. Dryden came running in but was blasted back.

"I will not allow such toys to hurt me."

Hitomi's other attitude started to come back it was as if her old and new personalities and memories started to come back. Her wings flinched back. The tips of each feather was not dipped black. Van growled a bit for he had hit his head when he flew back a bit. Hitomi covered her head for a moment.

"Van you can't save me no matter what you do…You always mess everything up…."

He growled low, Dryden stood up and ran over to her pulling out a needle in hand and jabbed it perfectly into her arm. She smirked.

"Hello Dryden… Miss me."

He glared up at her but saw a side of her that she wasn't hiding. She was hurt by something….

"I will always keep remembering Dryden. You can't stop what I know….You can't stop the meetings between Van and I. No matte how many times you may erase both of our memories….Stop being afraid of the out comes….."

"Grrrrr… SHUT UP!!!!"

She bent down her hair casting a shadow over her face.

"He is back……."

Dryden had injected her with the serum as he backed up he glared at her now dulling eyes.

"To bad you'll never know now."

Dryden backed away realizing his mistake now. He needed to know, what happened to make her switch. He turned away to a near by medical table and kicked it clear off its stance. Van was confused, angry, and felt nothing some how at the same time. He wanted to know more…he wanted to know what she was talking about. He remember her for years going after him, hunting him but could only remember back to when he first picked the neighborhood for his feeding ground…..

Dryden picked her up and started to carry her out. The others followed. Van cough a feather and gained a vision.

A girl in the a basement tied up and blood shriving and scared. She saw her mother upon the bed tired up already dead and the smell reeking the air. She struggled to get free loosening the not so well ties upon her wrist. She snatched a locket and crept down the stairs. The television was on and a bottle was tossed to the side. She snuck off the side making her way to the kitchen. Out the back door. She did not care about the screen door slamming. She ran dropping part of the locket and turning to see a man….

Van had held his breath threw the vision. He couldn't believe Hitomi was the same girl from the house…He wondered how she had gotten better, how she was fixed. This only made him want to beg Dryden not to erase her memories. Van couldn't loose this girl now. Now was his chance to find out what she was talking about. He saw one of the clean up guys come in with zip locks and gloves. Van stopped the man.

"You see these feathers"

The man nodded.

"Make sure you have them sent to me." "Yes sir."

Right now on his mind was making sure Dryden didn't and wouldn't erase he memories….  
Van decided to chance a risk.

"Dryden…." "What" Dryden said coldly.  
"Don't erase her memories….try and convince anyone that she is holding information don't let them rid her of her memories." "That will cause us to do away with your to when we were getting on the boat."

He winced back a bit. This would cause him forget what he leaned, she was the person he started to care for in the past…. It raked his mind the past few years what had happened to her. Now he knew.

"Here is the secret we never told you. She was never altered accept her memories. She was created by someone brought back there were signs of her body being under stress and saying it shouldn't be but she is. We lost track of her after we found enough in formation from about this doctors experiments. We…We aren't a loud to mention to her all he truths. Simply cause the hitomi you know should be dead and should be locked up in a cage. She is what everyone calls the abomination."

Van gazed at Dryden as if to say no that can't be, it was horrify to know. He knew it was strange that Hitomi looked similar to the girl and that she had some mystery to her. But the abomination…It made him detest her, some where in him he wished her dead. He didn't know where but…

"I am going to erase your memory up to that point Van. She will remember. Your going to be bitter as hell to her."

Van's head was sinking low his raven hair covered his cold look. Dryden stopped and turned to him and saw this.

"Dam….why didn't you kill her. She reeks of shouldn't of this world. Like anyone would say she should be dead." "Sadly you have had your memory erased to many times to understand." "Understand what that I was falling for a toy someone made." "His daughter…..in which your father helped in this project." "Lies…" "Believe what you want she always wanted to live and I kept her that way when she feel into my care."

Dryden set her down in the back seat. Van looked over at her with mixed emotions, angry at the fact she was not a creation of god anymore. She was a lab rat, a lab rat that as he recalled from what he knew of her had stole his father away. She was the one taking all the time from his father.

"….The end of it all"

Van looked up at Dryden.

"What?!?"

Dryden placed his hand over Van's eyes, a flash came forth. Every inch of the moment slowed van felt himself fall but stop on a body. His eyes opened.

"What the…Where am I…."

Van looked at Dryden with disgust.

"Why in gods name was I leaning on you?"

Dryden gave him a very mellow dry look also but with more distaste in his manor towards Van.

"Just get in the fucking car."

The cars piled into the hotel parking lot, a team had been sent to clean up all remains left. Some had been sent back to be examined. Van had been in another car with Merle. She kept bugging Van what had been the matter. He would no answer.

"What happened between you and Hitomi?" "That wench…What in hell makes you think I care about the huntress?"

Merle tilted her head to the side.

"You were being nicer to her now your not, Lord Van what has gotten into you?" "Just leave me be.."   
Hitomi began to open her eyes she found the dark having to adjust to. She sat up quickly, a bit to quickly. She had hear Dryden's conversation. She remembered everything, she gripped her head as it ached three times over. She couldn't believe what was happening. War raged on with in her whole body, as she went rigged from a fiery burn pulsing threw her back. She slammed down on the seat and started screaming in bloody pain. The car pulled over as fast as it could. The man with in the drivers seat got out and ran to the door, as the man in the passengers seat came around to the other door. The opened the as one tried holding her down the other tried to jab a needle in her.

She kicked the man at her feet sending him into the other car, the man holding her down was rammed in to the outside door way. She had cracked his skull open, he let go after falling over. She started to get up from the car seat, as this happened, Dryden came over and laid on top of her. Putting his whole weight on her.

"Hitomi.." "Get off!!" She yelled. Her back arched again as did, he pushed her back down. She yelled a gripping her head once more from pain.  
"HITOMI FIGHT IT"

Her hands came done on him digging in to his back. He reached up and grabbed her head to make her look at him. He got her to look with tears gushing from her eyes, she looked wild like a un-caged animal.

Draken piled out of the car as they saw the man hit their car. Draken ran over to the other car. Van and Merle sat still in the car, she was worried. She had started to like Hitomi, but so much was going a skew. She started to jump out of the car, Van pulled her back in.

"What are you doing?" "Getting out Van. Hitomi looks like to be in trouble." "Let that tool suffer."

Merle's fur flustered up with anger as he said those words. She turned and slapped him leaving a little of her claw marks behind drawling blood. Van turned shocked.

"You have no shame do y….." "Merle come here we need your help." Draken yelled from the other car.

Merle jumped out of the car in a mad dash to the other one. Dryden came out of the car his arm bleeding furiously, she jumped back in shock. She was beginning to wonder what in gods name was happening.

"Merle…I noticed in the car before our incident you were wondering what was wrong with Van. I erased his memory…he wanted her to keep hers. But at the rate this is going. I don't think I can let her keep them……"

Merle went into the car seeing Hitomi still thrashing around and crying, she went into the car. She took Hitomi into her arms, breaking contact with Draken. Hitomi just curled up to Merle.

"Shhhh….Hitomi just fight what ever it is……" "I am never going to be with in, I will always continue to live as I don't want." "Then make him remember…."

Hitomi looked up at Merle shaking, she just smiled softly down at her. She rocked Hitomi back an forth.

"I remember the day you started to chase him. He detested you…but somewhere deep down inside it thrilled him. He would bad mouth you but you could see in his eyes that there was happiness written in them. Even though the recent memories are gone where he started to show his affection is gone they will come again. Just wait….just wait….I would rather see him happy with someone like you than any other. I used to be so jealous the first few years, do you remember how I was to you."

Hitomi nodded and felt Merle rock her and soothing her back.

"I still am but I rather it be this way….Some where in his past it was you…." "Thank you."

Merle looked down a bit surprised but smiled again seeing Hitomi clinging like a child to her looking to falling a sleep. Merle looked up at Dryden.

"Leave her with me…"

Dryden nodded and went back to the other car reached in calling one of the other teams for an ambulance. He looked over to Van, with a bit of greff in his eyes.

"Help me will yea."

Van nodded as he moved out of the car to help clean up Dryden's arm. He went over to the car Hitomi was in and glanced in Merle was still rocking her a bit as Hitomi laid sprawled out. Merle looked to him hoping with a plea in her eyes.

"Van…"

His gaze softened a bit .

"I'll take over your position."

Merle smiled as he said this. They switched places as he held her a bit. He didn't hold her just placed his hand where Merle's hand had been and let Hitomi's head lay on his lap. Merle ran off to see Dryden. Van began to feel very….akward. Some how to him it felt right to be there but at the same time it was wrong in his mind.

"en…..Van…..remember….please……"

He glared down upon her.

'Remember….Remember what?' He though.

She gripped his hand tightly.

"Van…."

To be continued….

Sorry for the late late late late update. High school is hard with the whole 3 core classes but I will keep up. I been busy with the exchange student program set up so don't mind me when I post late like this. I hope you all enjoy. I will be writing more soon. Love you all later!  
PS. Check out my DA site: 


	12. AN Will be replaced

AN:

Ok, for those who do like this story… I am fixing my crappy spelling and grammar. I been busy since now I am college and this thing has collected dust since. Sadly I didn't think people liked it at all. I still see I am getting reviews! So I am going back to writing on it. I will write since people still have interest and most of my writers on here sometimes never finish. I hope you all enjoy!!

Snow-angel-chi


End file.
